1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an identifier (ID) setting system, an ID setting method and a display unit using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ID setting system capable of easily setting IDs of a plurality of display units, an ID setting method and a display unit using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As control technologies for display apparatuses develop, various display apparatuses, for instance, a display apparatus easily accessible in daily life, such as an information bulletin board including an advertising image and the like, to a display apparatus applied to a new art form, such as a video art, are being developed. Particularly, various visual effects may be created by using several tens or hundreds of display apparatuses.
To control a plurality of display apparatuses, a control technology is needed that is capable of separately controlling the respective display apparatuses. To implement such control, the respective display apparatuses must be identified. Conventionally, IDs were set, which were made up of letters or figures that identify the plurality of display apparatuses, and the plurality of display apparatuses have to be individually operated.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional ID setting method. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a currently set ID 20 and an ID 30 to be changed by an input of a user are shown in an ID setting control window 10. The currently set ID 20 will be an initial ID set when a display apparatus is fabricated, and if the initial ID has not changed, the ID setting control window will display the initial ID. In FIG. 1, it is assumed that the initial ID was set to a value of ‘0’ 25. At this time, when the user inputs a number into a number input blank 35 to change the ID of the display apparatus, the ID is set to the input number. That is, if the user inputs the value of ‘01’ into the number input blank 35, the corresponding display apparatus is set to have an ID of ‘01’.
To set the IDs of the display apparatus, the user will have to individually set the IDs of each of the display apparatuses. Also, if the setting of the IDs is performed using a remote control or the like, any display apparatuses adjacent to one another may be operated together in response to a single signal generated from the remote control. Thus, to set an ID of any one of the display apparatuses, other display apparatuses should be turned off, or set not to react to the signal generated from the remote control.
In the conventional ID setting method described above, there is a problem in that, as the greater the number display apparatuses, the inconvenience of setting the IDs increases. Also, if the plurality of monitors is set to a same ID by mistake, controlling the display apparatuses becomes impossible.